Para ter o seu amor
by Princesa Amelia
Summary: A maioria das pessoas não sabe quando uma verdadeira amizade começa... ou um grande amor. Mas eu soube, eu soube o exato momento em que me apaixonei por James.


_HP não me pertence_

_Fanfiction escrita meramente para a nossa alegria _

_Sem fins lucrativos!_

_Quase um UA, mas com mágica, Lily, James e Hogwarts._

_Qualquer citação/cronologia fora de época deve ser ignorada e considerada como uma licença literária para a autora que vos fala! _

**...**

_Sinopse: Amizade é uma forma de amor tão nobre quanto qualquer outro, mas ter coragem para ir além é um passo que tanto Lily quanto James tem medo de dar. Mas sem sacrifícios não há amor._

"Você deveria reagir quando as pessoas estão chorando."

"Eu fiz, fiquei aqui."

**...**

**Toda Forma De Amor**

"_Você sempre quis__  
__Alguém que pudesse te fazer feliz__  
__E esse alguém sou eu__  
__Precisa saber"_

_ Eu espero que ele morra lentamente... - Falei tudo tão rápido quanto pude, de forma que só então puxei uma respiração profunda. Estava brava com o meu namorado não entender que eu preciso de tempo para estudar para as provas. Mas James só ficou em silêncio, me olhando como se isso fosse a coisa mais estranha do mundo.

_ Você não espera realmente isso.

_ Você não sabe. – falei encarando-o. -A vida é uma droga.

_ Eu sei. Mas eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo. Eu sei que você é uma pessoa legal, lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo. Bemmmmmmmmmmm lá no fundo!

Rimos. Era um desses dias nublados tão comuns em nosso país, ainda assim, estávamos sob a sombra de um árvore nos arredores do castelo.

_ Você é a pessoa mais metida do mundo.

Sorriu para mim, sorri para ele. Tínhamos apenas dezessete, não é como se eu conhecesse muita gente de qualquer maneira.

James. Meu melhor amigo James Ernest Potter. Não que alguém além de mim saiba que o nome do meio dele é Ernest. Digo, além de você, que talvez esteja lendo esse diário secreto. E, neste caso, devo avisar, ele está enfeitiçado de maneira que você terá urticárias pelo resto da semana. De qualquer maneira, se eu fosse você, eu leria até o fim, já que você terá urticárias de qualquer maneira. Exceto que eu vou descobrir, e então você estará tão ferrado...

Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu estava apresentando meu melhor amigo, James. Eu acho que conheci James quando tinha oito ou nove anos, antes mesmo de saber que ele era assim como eu... caucasiano.

Brincadeira, bruxo.

Eu sempre tive uma pré-disposição por pessoas velhas, elas sempre me entenderam melhor do que as da minha idade. Eu também não suporto as conversas tediosas abreviadas que as garotas da minha idade usam como:

"_OMG. Ele é tão quente! FYI, ele não tem uma vadia._"

O que eu posso traduzir como:

"_Oh meu Deus, ele é tão bonito e popular. E, para sua informação, ele não tem namorada._"

Vê? Isso só não dá certo, eu e as outras meninas.

Mas, mais uma vez, eu estou divagando. O fato é que Petúnia, minha irmã mais velha, foi com os meus pais para o Havaí. Mas eu preferi ir para o interior, para a casa da minha tia-avó Gertrudes. Você também iria se fosse ruiva e branca como um fantasma. Mas o que realmente importa é que eu estava indo passar as férias nesse pequeno vilarejo esquecido por Deus, com uma tia-avó que mal conhecia.

Isso pode parecer ruim, muito ruim, mas na verdade, foi legal.

Tia Gertrudes sempre cozinhava cookies de chocolate com melado, o que inicialmente pode parecer estranho, mais na verdade é muito gostoso. Ela também me ensinou jardinagem, e pintura a óleo. Os dias foram bons e me faziam indagar, se eu deveria fugir de casa e ir morar com a tia Gertrudes para sempre, mas no fim da primeira semana eu já estava desesperada por ver minha mãe. Além do mais, tenho medo de andar sozinha na rua e de trovões. Assim, rapidamente concluí: fugir nunca seria um objetivo plausível para a caseira Lily Evans.

Mas por algum motivo, que talvez nunca vá descobrir, neste dia em que o sol milagrosamente surgiu nesse remoto vilarejo, eu decidi passear, sozinha.

Encontrei James brincando com borboletas, eram as amarelinhas, tão bonitinhas. Ele era um pouco menor que eu, magrelo, cabeça grande e óculos enormes e redondos caindo pelo nariz. Ele ria sozinho enquanto uma borboleta pousava no topo de seu cabelo castanho e despenteado.

_ Oi. – disse me aproximando.

Ele parou um pouco nervoso, olhou para mim e concluiu que eu não era lá uma grande ameaça.

_ Oi. – voltou a tentar capturar borboletas com a mão.

_ Eu sou a Lily.

Ele fez uma careta.

_ Lily. – apontou para as flores, lírios amarelos em vasos, bonitos e vivazes.

_ Não, idiota. É Lily Evans, meu nome, não a flor.

Ele fez outra careta, era um bebezão mesmo.

_ Eu sou Ernie.

Eu ri.

_ Ernie?

_ James Ernest Potter, mas mamãe me chama de Ernie.

Sentei-me ao seu lado.

_ Vou lhe chamar de James.

Ele me olhou curioso.

_ Por que? – ajoelhou-se ao meu lado.

_Porque Ernie é um nome muito estranho.

Ele concordou.

E pelos próximos meses de verão, éramos só nós dois, brincando e explorando todo o quintal, desde que fosse visível aos olhos da senhora Potter, ou da tia Gertrudes.

Eu nunca esperei reencontrar James, ainda assim, no verão seguinte, eu fui visitar tia Gertrudes, e assim, James estava lá. Mas no ano que se seguiu, muito aconteceu.

Eu descobri, era uma bruxa, iria para Hogwarts em breve. Meus pais estavam enlouquecendo e Petúnia se recusava a falar comigo. Foi difícil, mas eu fiz um novo amigo.

Snape. Ele também era um bruxo. Um pouco menos sociável que eu, ainda assim, um bom amigo. Mas Severus era estranho, um pouco possesivo sobre mim, e não gostava da minha irmã, ou dos meus pais. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Como ser amiga de alguém que não pode aceitar meu lado _não bruxo_, trouxa como ele chamou. Jamais pensei que essa amizade fosse durar, mas durou, porque Sev também iria para Hogwarts.

Eu amei tudo sobre a magia. O beco, as roupas, e as fotos se movendo na parede. Eu amei os livros que gritavam, e amei ter uma coruja de estimação. Tudo era novo e inebriante, eu estava em um novo mundo, e me sentia pertencente a ele.

Mas Sev não ficou sentado comigo como eu esperei, ele sentou-se ao lado de garotos que eu não conhecia, garotos de roupas caras e olhares arrogantes. Eles falavam sobre subjugação dos trouxas (como se eles soubessem realmente o que subjugar significava) e sobre segregação (outra palavra que eu tinha quase certeza de que eles não conheciam). Sev não mencionou em nenhum momento que, apenas parte de sua família era de origem bruxa, e certamente não mencionou que eu nasci entre trouxas.

_ Papai diz que cedo ou tarde os sangues ruins vão pagar! – disse um garoto loiro, que parecia ser o centro da atenção dos mais novos.

Sangue ruim, outra palavra complica e grosseira para não bruxo.

_ Cala a boca, não mencione isso nos lugares errados. – Outro loiro, mais velho que o tagarela, ralhou.

Olhei para Sev, não concordava com nem uma palavra. Ele não iria dizer nada?

_ Vocês são uns babacas! – falei finalmente, não poderia aguentar mais nem um segundo. Me levantei, e corri.

Fiquei o resto da viagem chorando no banheiro.

Até ele aparecer...

_ Você está bem?

O trem havia parado e a maioria dos alunos já havia desembarcado.

_ Eu... Eu...

Eu queria dizer que foi a primeira vista, que eu o reconheci. Mas não, não foi assim.

_ Vamos, não fique ai chorando, você não quer ficar entre os últimos barcos, dizem que a Lula Gigante sempre fica com os últimos barcos.

Abri os olhos, ainda embaçados pelas lágrimas e um pouco assustados.

_ Eu sou...

Ele balançou a cabeça...

_ Meninas.

... e me puxou correndo pelos corredores do trem.

Pelos próximos três anos, James era só um no meio da multidão para mim. Ele era popular porque pregava peças nos Sonserinos e nos calouros, e porque constantemente fazia palhaçadas durante as aulas, quando não, façanhas inacreditáveis no salão comunal das quais, ninguém realmente poderia provar sua participação. Mas foi em um outro raro dia de sol que nós nos reencontramos.

James estava apaixonado pela minha colega de quarto, Alice White. Mas Alice estava perdidamente apaixonada por Frank, o que foi, como eu gosto de chamar, a ironia do século. A história era: Todas as garotas tinham uma queda por James, porque ele era bonito, charmoso e popular, só que James tinha uma queda por Alice, que era bonita e simpática, mas nem um pouco popular por se envolver muito com trouxas nerds, como eu. Mas Alice era perdidamente apaixonada por Frank, que não era o mais bonito, nem o mais popular, mas sim um nerd fofo e desengonçado.

Frank por sua vez, não gostava de ninguém...

Mas Alice não era do tipo de desistir, e quando finalmente conseguiu virar amiga de Frank... Ser sua namorada, não foi assim tão difícil. Mas pobre James, ele não esperava que a sua adorada Alice fosse realmente se apaixonar por alguém que não fosse ele.

E quando isso aconteceu, eu encontrei o tão legal James Potter, chorando.

_ Ei idiota, o que está fazendo ai?

Ele fez uma careta.

_ Não é dá sua conta.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, era sábado e não tínhamos aula.

_ Bem, você pode ter razão.

Eu deveria ter saído, ficado brava, ou algo do tipo. Mas por algum motivo, eu só me sentei ao seu lado por três horas no mais absoluto silêncio.

_ Você deveria reagir quando as pessoas estão chorando.

_Eu fiz, fiquei aqui.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

_ Alice está saindo com o Frank.

_ Eu sei. Eu te contei, idiota.

Ele encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro, eu fiquei dura. Fico realmente incomodada com contato humano inesperado.

_ Porque você sempre me chama de idiota?

Sorri.

_ Você age com muita frequência como um.

Ele riu.

_ Sim, você já me falou isso. Quer sair comigo?

Dei-lhe um cascudo.

_ Claro... idiota.

_ Você está falando sério?

Ri.

_ Não. Em caso de dúvida, estou sempre zombando de você.

_ Não custa nada tentar, o amor da minha vida está saindo com outro cara. E ele nem é um panaca, mas sim, um dos caras mais legais e bonzinhos de Hogwarts, e eu nem posso pregar uma peça nele sem me sentir culpado pelo resto da vida. Por que tudo é tão difícil?

_ Por que é a vida, e a vida piora, é o que ela faz.

Ele me olhou, sério de mais para ser James.

_ Você tem medo de se apaixonar?

_ Sou insensível demais para me apaixonar.

Ele suspirou e tirou uma garrafa de vinho de trás do arbusto que eu nem mesmo havia notado.

_ Dizem que se você beber vinho o suficiente, sentirá o gosto do amor.

Eu ri.

_ É?

Ele riu bebendo um gole.

_ Eu odeio o dia dos namorados.

_ O dia dos namorados é muito racista com os solteiros... – tomei um gole do vinho, na garrafa mesmo. – Sabe James, no momento em que te conheci, já sabia que era problema.

_ No momento que te conheci... achei que você era uma Veela. – ele puxou a garrafa da minha mão e bebeu.

_ Sério? Com aquela cara chorona, no trem?

Ele virou-se de frente para mim.

_ Você não se lembra?

Deitei na grama molhada, seu olhar intenso estava me incomodando.

_ Não realmente.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, por sorte, ninguém havia ficado no castelo além dos calouros, que estavam todos reunidos no salão.

_ Ernie. James Ernie Potter. Eu sou... era vizinho da sua tia Gertrudes.

Eu levantei rapidamente.

_ O quê? Idiota, era você o tempo todo? Mas... seu cabelo não era loiro?

Ele bufou.

_ Castanho claro. Obrigado por notar.

Eu ri, caindo de novo na grama.

_ Deus... porque você não me disse antes?

_ Eu não tinha certeza até encontrar uma foto nossa. Por sinal, eu vi seus peitos.

_ O quê? – engasguei.

_ Você está só de calcinha tomando banho de rio... acho que tinha oito anos? Uma coisa assim!

Chutei-o.

_ Depois você pergunta por que eu te chamo de idiota com tanta frequência. Por que não me disse antes?

Ele encarava o céu, sério, pensando em algo que eu jamais saberia.

_ Porque eu não sabia, a Lily que eu conheci não era bruxa.

_ Eu sou nascida trouxa, idiota.

_ Eu sei.

Fui tomar mais um gole, o vinho tinha acabado.

_ Então...

_ AH, você poderia ter percebido antes. – ele virou-se de lado, e ficamos rosto com rosto, seus olhos brilhantes e entorpecidos pelo vinho. – Porque as coisas ficaram tão confusas? Desde que os meus pais morreram tudo piorou. Você sabe, esse tal Lord matando trouxas e aterrorizando pessoas, eu estou assustado. Eu não quero ficar só.

Eu estiquei minha pegando nas deles, eu não gosto de contado, mas o vinho e o fato de que era James, deixou tudo mais fácil.

_ Está tudo bem, eu estou assustada. Está tudo bem. Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Sou como merda no seu sapato. – ri, mais soou como um grunhido.

_ Obrigado.

Ficamos o resto do dia assim: bêbados no jardim de Hogwarts. Ninguém entendeu ao certo porque estávamos lá, com as mãos erguidas tentando agarrar as nuvens, ou por que riamos sem nem mesmo trocar palavras. A maioria das pessoas não sabe quando uma verdadeira amizade começa... ou um grande amor. Mas eu soube, eu soube o exato momento em que me apaixonei por James.

Ele estava com a cabeça na minha barriga indagando sobre os Pinguins. Ele falava sobre esse documentário que ele havia visto certa vez numa TV, na primeira vez em que visitou Remus, um dos seus melhores amigos que era obcecado pelo mundo trouxa. Ele falava e falava, como se isso fosse o ponto alto do seu dia.

Nunca se sabe quando ou como conhecerá o seu verdadeiro amor. Mas naquele momento eu quis virar-me para ele e dizer: James, eu te amo.

Mas não havia necessidade de tornar isso mais dramático do que precisa ser. Por isso eu fiz o que deveria fazer, guardei meu amor em uma caixinha no fundo do meu bolso, e ouvi James falar sobre Pinguins, Alice e Sapos de chocolate.

No ultimo ano tudo desmoronou. Eu arrumei um namorado por mais tempo que o meu usual, e James estava envolvido tentando recuperar os anos perdidos de estudo, não éramos mais o que costumávamos ser. Mas eu ainda olhava para ele de lado, eu jamais parei de sentir...

_ No que você está pensando? – Amos disse me dando um beijo no rosto. Eu odiava quando ele fazia isso, babando em mim como um cachorrinho.

_ Você não gostaria de saber. – disse e então comecei a beber meu suco pelo canudinho, evitando ter que falar mais.

Estávamos sentados perto do lago, tentando nos esquentas com os últimos resquícios de sol do inverno.

_ Você às vezes é tão fria _Liliteca_. – ele apertou minhas bochechas.

Momentos como esse me faziam pensar no por que eu namorava um cara como Amos Diggory. Ele olhou para onde eu olhava: James sentado lendo um livro enquanto Sirius Black conversava com uma Lufa-Lufa risonha.

_ Virei minha vida de cabeça para baixo por você, - ele começou em tom sério. Ganhando a minha atenção, - se for me largar por outro, avise o quanto antes.

Olhei para ele. Ele sabia, obviamente, mas eu não poderia terminar... eu não tinha coragem para isso, tinha medo de ficar orbitando em volta de James e nunca conseguir viver minha própria vida.

Porque sempre quem queremos são os que não podemos ter?

Tudo o que faço é pensar nele. Gostaria que houvesse um meio de tirá-lo da cabeça. Uma formula mágica ou algo assim.

_ Você ama? Ama ele? – Amos perguntou, e eu me senti culpada por ele.

_ O amor arruinou minha vida. – resmunguei.

Amos envolveu sua mão em meu cabelo e me beijou repentinamente. Beijou-me tão profundamente que eu me esqueci de tudo por um momento. Beijou-me com tanta vontade que eu quase quis estar apaixonada por ele.

_ Eu sei que vou me arrepender, porque um babaca como eu nunca vai encontrar uma garota tão bonita e legal quanto você. Mas é por isso que eu vou terminar, porque você claramente tem medo de algo maior, e eu não quero me ver daqui a vinte anos, casado com alguém que você poderia ser. Ele gosta de você também, você só precisa acreditar.

_Só porque você acredita em algo, não significa que seja verdade. Amar não é fácil.

_Acho que se um amor de verdade fosse fácil, todos o teríamos. – ele virou o rosto, olhando para James. – Olhe, eu aposto que ele vai me azarar.

Olhei para James, ele nos encarava longe, parecia um pouco bravo, e quando notou meu olhar, abaixou os olhos de volta para o livro.

_ E se ele não gostar de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dele?

_A verdade pode doer Lily, mas também pode reconfortar. Eu estou mandando a garota dos meus sonhos para outro cara, o mínimo que você pode fazer é ter coragem.

_ Honestidade é difícil de encontrar hoje em dia...

Ele levantou-se e deu um chute leve na minha bunda.

_ Ei!

_ Vá.

Ele bagunçou minha cabeça e saiu, mas eu não o olhei por muito tempo, estava distraída demais com James vindo ao meu encontro. Ele estava tão bonito que chegava a doer. O casaco no braço direito e os cadernos no esquerdo, a gravata parcialmente desfeita e os primeiros botões da camisa aberta. I cabelo despenteado, coisa tão típica dele, e os óculos na ponta do nariz. Se meu coração batesse mais rápido eu tinha medo que ele ouvisse.

_ Oi Lily. – ele sentou-se ao meu lado. – O que aconteceu com o babaca? Eu posso dar uma lição nele a qualquer momento.

Eu engoli seco, parecia que tinha areia na minha garganta.

_ Nós... Terminamos.

Primeiro ele ficou surpreso, e então eu, ao notar um flash de sorriso em seus lábios. Talvez eu só quisesse tanto que estivesse começando a ver coisas.

_ Hum... Por quê?

Eu não respondi, ele sentou-se ao meu lado, puxando a terra com a mão. Eu olhei para o lado, tinha medo de me declarar ali mesmo. E, para minha surpresa, senti-o me puxar em um abraço.

_ James!

_ Shiii! Você pode chorar se quiser Lily, eu prometo, não vou deixar ninguém te magoar de novo.

Chorar? A última coisa que eu queria era chorar, talvez beijá-lo loucamente enquanto declaro meu amor irreal.

Não, espere. Controle-se Lily Evans, um pouco de realidade não vai fazer mal. Só aproveite o momento.

_ Lily, talvez seja cedo demais... – ele começou, afrouxando seu abraço - Só que desde que eu virei seu amigo, você nunca ficou mais de um dia sem namorado...

_ Isso não é verdade.

Ele me olhou incrédulo, bem, era verdade, mas não precisava jogar na cara.

_ Lily.

_ Okay, talvez eu goste de ficar em relacionamentos sérios, me condene.

Ele suspirou, mas para a minha sorte, não me soltou de seu abraço reconfortante.

_ Bem, o caso é que... eu não quero perder essa oportunidade. Se você não se sentir assim, eu vou entender, eu juro, eu só quero ser seu amigo, para sempre. Eu não quero ficar mais tão distante de você, é como se... Faltasse alguma coisa. Então...

_ James, só fale.

_ Eu gosto de você.

Eu ri.

_ Eu também gosto de você James.

Ele me soltou do abraço, e me prendeu em suas mãos, segurando-me firme nos meus braços, encarando-me.

_ Eu gosto do tipo, eu te amo. Eu quero ter filhos com você.

Fiquei muda, o que dizer quando o amor da sua vida se declara para você? Então, eu fiz o que havia visto milhares de vezes nos filmes, e lido outras milhares nos livros. Eu o beijei.

_ Sem querer ser clichê, mas, eu te amo pra caramba. Idiota. Desde sempre. Desde... desde que bebemos vinhos enquanto você se recuperava da Alice... Eu só tinha medo de perder a nossa amizade. Sabe o que dizem, o amor pode se encontrar todos os dias, mas um amigo de verdade...

Ele me calou com um beijo.

_ Você nunca amou de verdade. Amor não se encontra por ai. Amor e amizade são igualmente raros e preciosos, e eu me sinto realmente feliz por você retribuir os meus sentimentos... Eu nunca havia percebido, sinto muito, queria ter percebido antes, queria ter tido mais tempo com você. Mas pelo menos, você sempre será minha amiga, mesmo que por algum motivo um dia tenhamos que seguir caminhos diferentes, espero, sinceramente, que você sempre seja a minha melhor amiga.

_ Ai meu Deus James, você parece um galã de um romance piegas, mas eu absolutamente te amo.

E então, beijei-o. Beijei meu namorado, meu melhor amigo, e o futuro pai dos meus filhos.

Coisas boas ás vezes acontecem com pessoas boas.

**...**

Espero que tenham gostado, não revisei antes de postar, preguiça, eu confesso, espero também comentários. Capitulo único que eu escrevi numa tarde só. Geralmente eu escrevo quatorze, quinze páginas e deleto sem se quer cogitar a ideia de postar aqui, mas por algum motivo, esse aleatório sobreviveu, então, eis ai o resultado de um dia estressante! Ah, e a citação é da música Lancinho da Turma do Pagode, que eu adoooro, mas para evitar que as pessoas tenham um pré conceito da fic, eu omiti isso. Mas totalmente recomendo a música

Beijos!

XoXo


End file.
